I Dream of Ice: Aikatsu!
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Hitsugaya Yuki struggled through being an idol not because of any physical limitations but because she didn't feel accepted. Then after finding her little brother again she finds herself going to Starlight Academy like Mizuki wanted. The plan is for her to do a re-debut album with her brother Toshiro, but he disappears from where he is supposed to meet her.


_Disclaimer – I do not own Aikatsu or Bleach. This story is a side story to my Bleach series "I Dream of Ice" and takes place at a point in the timeline I haven't quite gotten to yet. Takes place during season 1.I'm also tossing the rules of "no boyfriend" as well._

**I Dream of Ice  
Aikatusu!**

Yuki breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped off the bus with her luggage and looked at Starlight Academy. While most of the popular idols went to this particular school she had been an exception to the rule. One of the students that had gone to the school had asked her many times to actually come and participate at the academy, but she had always turned Mizuki down. The times she had tried to associate with other idols before had always not ended well, Mizuki being an actual exception to the rule.

Kanzaki Mizuki had refereed to her as the icy pond that reflected the moons radiance perfectly on it's surface. Yuki was well aware of the fact Mizuki was looking for a partner to sing with, but she also felt that she wasn't the best person suited to being her partner and told Mizuki that she would eventually get to have her partner, but it would take time to get there. Of course, she was also worried about the fact she didn't have her place to belong and Mizuki... despite the fact she didn't realize it, actually did.

She had also confided in Mizuki that she was looking for her brother and for once Mizuki believed her, and also didn't push her when she didn't want to talk about the things she didn't want to talk about. In fact, she had been the one to encourage her to take a break from her career just as she had to find what she wanted and she had agreed full heartily. The result was she had actually come to find her brother.

Of course... it didn't happen without some strange events. She found herself going to school with Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia and she found herself dragged into the mess with trying to rescue Rukia. Not that she had no problem with this. She also found her own powers, but the most important thing of all was that she found her little brother. The child was a captain within Soul Society and now the two of them had to deal with being separate.

On the positive side of things the forty-six wasn't in works so they couldn't force her to remain in Soul Society, but her brother also found himself unable to keep away despite being too shy to approach her. It was soon after this that she was approached by Mizuki again about joining the academy despite the fact it hadn't been that long. She was no longer seeking for her to join, but a position had opened up and the head mistress had considered her a prime candidate for joining.

This was why she was here

No, there was more to it then that. She couldn't be around her boyfriend after he had lost his powers as her being around him ended up reminding him of what he lost, so they had agreed to take a break. This wasn't the kind of break where one broke up with each other, but the kind that amounted to a long distance relationship while Yuki put her career back together and Ichigo went and figured out what he wanted to do with his life after thinking he would always be a substitute Shinigami.

She of course would be in the high school division of the school. She was supposed to start off at the school with a special album recording with a special guest and the plan was to meet him in the cafeteria. The head mistress had even given her little brother a pass so that he could come and do the special recording for her, something he was reluctant to do and only relented because others had gone to so much trouble to get him permission to come.

She dropped her items off in her room and decided to look around using her map. She arrived at the front gate to meet her brother so she could escort him to the cafeteria for lunch. However, the Head Mistress came and she left, while the other girls in the all girls school stared at her. She just hoped that the rumors that she did things with little work didn't spread around. While they were true in the fact she didn't have to put in as much as other idols she still didn't like how jealous the other girls could get.

The ones that wanted to be friends wanted to form a group with her so that they could ride her fame.

She never had any of that.

…

Toshiro was nervous about setting one foot into an all girls school despite the fact it was an all girls school. His sister had wanted him to originally eat him at the cafeteria so that they could have lunch, but she had finally relented to meeting him at the gate and then going to go and eat. He of course had arrived early and looked nervously in on the school that his sister happened to be a part of. To him she lived a different life style. Not only was she a part of the real world, she happened to also be some kind of celebrity here. He was a new captain and almost nobody knew about him. He kind of wished it would remain that way.

He stood there waiting, noticing some girls were starting to gossip as they looked at him. A young man came to shoo them away, and looked him over carefully. This person had items that indicated he worked maintenance for the place. Taking a deep breath the young man came over. "So... what reason are you here?"

"I'm supposed to meet someone here. Actually, I have a letter." Toshiro pulled the letter out of his pocket and watched if the boy looked it over.

"So... your name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Yes."

"And you're the younger brother of Hitsugaya Yuki, otherwise known as Chi-Chi Neko."

"Yes."

"Don't let any of the girls know you're related to Chi-Chi Neko. They'll pester you to no end if they find out."

"I don't like being called by my first name." Toshiro said as the paper was handed back to him. "I don't think I can hide the fact I'm related to her."

"It's honestly to bad that this wasn't before her real name was leaked." The boy then said. "Good luck." Before turning and leaving with a frown on his face.

Toshiro stood there for awhile, waiting for his sister to come, his lips pushed together upon realizing it would be a few hours as he had come that early. As he stood there a student actually came up and approached him. The girl had blonde hair and a red bow in her head. "Hello. Are you lost?"

"Ichigo... they're close to the same age as us."

"Oh..."The girl reached out and shook his hand, not at all phased by what the girl with blue hair said. "Well, I'm Hoshimiya Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

"Hitsugaya..." He watched as the girl wasn't at all phased by what he had said. "I know someone who shares the same name as you."

"Ah... what is she like?"

"He..." Toshiro found this amusing. "... is a Freshman in high school and has two little sisters around my physical age. He's always getting into fights not because he causes them but because idiots like to cause trouble."

"Oh... a boy named strawberry."

"He actually hates being called that. He prefers 'one who protects' and 'fifteen'."

The blue haired girl looked at the boy for awhile, then slammed her two hands together. "I know what was bothering me. You're name. You wouldn't happen to be related to Hitsugaya Yuki would you?"

"Yes..."

"Oh! I remember you mentioning her Aoi. So you're here to visit your sister. We can help you find her."

"I don't need..."

…

Things at the academy were quite exciting. Aoi woke up to the news that Hitsugaya Yuki, otherwise known as Chi-Chi Neko would be coming to the school that day. When she got the news at breakfast she squealed from joy. Ichigo looked up. "What is it Aoi?"

"Hitsugaya Yuki is supposed to be coming to the school."

Ran looked up. "I'd heard rumor that she would be coming back to the idol scene, which creates for even more tough competition."

"She's that good."

"She's that good. She's an idol but has never done Aikatsu, yet her fans lover her despite this. News is that she is going to start Aikatsu and there is a brand called Black Cat that is being started just for her."

"So she is like 's really popular and really good."

"Well... yes and no. Nobodies moved from non-Aikatsu to Aikatsu before." Aoi folded her arms across her chest.

Ran spoke up. "What can you tell us about her, Ms. Idol Prophesor."

"She has white hair and green eyes, but nobody knows if this is her real hair color. She has a cat theme going on. Someone found out at her old school who she was and printed a tabloid about her while she was trying to take her break, but they couldn't get any information except for the fact she was dating."

"That must have been scandal. You said idols couldn't fall in love and all their love had to be devoted to their fans."

Ran frowned. "Most of the time yes, but there have been a few idols that their fans _want_ to be in a relationship. I'm surprised though that her popularity didn't drop."

Aoi held up a finger. "She didn't start dating this boy while she was an idol. She came back because she found her inspiration again."

"Was that inspiration?" Ichigo became excited. "The boy?"

"No. She said it wasn't and that it would be revealed in her upcoming album release."

Ran's eyebrows raised up. "She was gone for so long and she's already getting her own album?"

"That's because Chi-Chi Neko is so amazing. Right?"

"Yes... there is this charm about her that nobody can explain, and her music... she writes all her own songs... they really appeal. And guess what. Some of her songs are going to be new songs for us to sing."

"I want to meet her!" Ichigo became excited.

Ran frowned. "Ichigo... she is even more private then Mizuki is."

"Oh..." Ichigo looked at the ground.

Aoi placed a finger on her lip. "Tabloids like to look for secrets because they sell, so I'm surprised that they haven't done any major secrets on her. My sneses are tingling that there is something major."

"Well... I'm going to go for a walk."

"We had better follow her to keep her out of trouble." Ran let out a sigh.

The two followed the blond as she took her walk around the campus when they came across a child with white hair. Ichigo's response was to of course say,Hello. Are you lost?"

"Ichigo... they're close to the same age as us."

"Oh..."The girl reached out and shook his hand, not at all phased by what the girl with blue hair said. "Well, I'm Hoshimiya Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

"Hitsugaya..." He watched as the girl wasn't at all phased by what he had said. "I know someone who shares the same name as you."

"Ah... what is she like?"

"He..." Toshiro found this amusing. "... is a Freshman in high school and has two little sisters around my physical age. He's always getting into fights not because he causes them but because idiots like to cause trouble."

"Oh... a child named strawberry."

"He actually hates being called that. He prefers 'one who protects' and 'fifteen'."

The blue haired girl looked at the child for awhile, then slammed her two hands together. "I know what was bothering me. You're name. You wouldn't happen to be related to Hitsugaya Yuki would you?"

"Yes..."

"Oh! I remember you mentioning her Aoi. So you're here to visit your sister. We can help you find her."

"I don't need..."

Ichigo of course interrupted the child. "Nonsense! Of course we wish to help you find your sister." The girl grabbed the hand of the white haired youth and began to pull him away, doing her Aikatsu routine the whole way. The other two shook their heads and hurried after her. "By the way, why are you dressed as a boy."

"What?"

"You're a really cute girl, so it's a shame you're not dressed in a cute outfit." Ichigo tugged him farther along.

"I'm not!"

They arrived at a certain place and Ichigo shoved the child into the changing room. "Let's see... something that will fit you."

"Ichigo..." Ran frowned at the girl.

The child spoke on the other side. "Look. My sister is likely going to be looking for me. We're supposed to do some kind of recording."

"Let's see... mine should fit." Ichigo placed her cards on.

Aoi slapped her face. "She isn't."

"Oh... she is."

The child stepped out, their face quite red and Ichigo clasped her hands. "Now don't you look cute for your sister."

"Exactly what is that stupid contraption!"

"Why... it's Aikatsu!"

"It's what?"

"Um... Ichigo..." Ran found herself interrupted this time by Johnny.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The guy paused. "Hold on... who is this?"

"This is Hitsugaya Yuki's little sister. She is supposed to do a recording with her and we decided to be hospital and doll her up."

Johnny did one of his spins then. "Oh! Then baby we need to get you to the recording studio."

It was this time that Johnny grabbed the child's arm and tore off with Ichigo shouting her Aikatsu again. Ran and Aoi followed after, only to catch the shocked look on their local gardeners face. "Doesn't she know that is a boy?"

Ran shook her head. "No... she just think she's being hospital to Hitsugaya Yuki's _sister_."

Aoi frowned. "I hope this turns out well. Apparently Hitsugaya Yuki is sensitive to things that can be taken as an insult."

…

In the mean time Yuki was getting worried. Mizuki moved frowned as well. "I don't understand why you're brother isn't here."

"I don't either. He is obsessive compulsive about being on time to the point he will show up early if he has to."

The purple haired female raised a hand to her mouth. "Then he should have been there. There is only one entrance. I mean, the only way he would have been side tracked is... no... it couldn't be."

"Couldn't be."

"Ichigo... she's really good at getting side tracked, but nowhere near as well as Otome. She may have dragged him into something."

"Not possible. My brother is very shy."

"About that. Neither one of them... well, let's just say it is very hard to say no to either one and I can't see them not taking no for an answer. In fact... they wouldn't give him time to speak. But... I mean, what kind of trouble could they have gotten into."

"What kind of trouble has she gotten into, this Ichigo."

"Lots. She has the curiosity of a cat. Actually... better yet... she's the sun that melts the ice."

"Oh dear. Then Shiro-chan is in trouble if he happens across her."

It was then that Johnny burst through the door. "Johnny has come to the rescue!"

"What now?" The principle asked.

"Oh, don't act hat way my honnies! I've brought an important guest that got lost and some others!"

It was then that he pulled out Toshiro dressed in... well, a dress. Yuki clapped a hand on her mouth. "Shiro-chan. What happened?"

"Hoshimiya..." Orihime let out a sigh. "Why do I have the feeling you had something to do with this.

"Ah... I met Hitsugaya Yuki's little sister at the gate and thought I'd be hosital and doll her up for her recording session with her big sister."

Yuki blinked a couple of times. "I don't have a sister..."

"But... she said she's your sibling."

"I never though said I was her sister." Toshiro folded his arms across his chest.

The girl blinked a couple of times. "I'm not following here. If she is her sibling and not her sister then that only leaves... ah! The reason she was dressed like a guy is because she really is a guy." The girl then turned towards Toshiro. "But you would really make a cute girl you know. And if you have your sister's talents you'd be good too."

Mizuki let out a sigh. "Toshiro-kun, why don't I take you to get changed while your sister distracts the girls."

The boy looked at his sister with a look of horror but left with Mizuki to go and get changed. Yuki smiled at the girl. "Well... that is rather interesting. I hope that there weren't any pictures taken of him like that. He's... got enough issues as it is."

"I get this really warm feeling off him."

"That's weird... when I saw her, I kept getting this icy feeling." Johnny shivered.

"Myself as well." Ran stated.

"And me..."

"Really? I thought I smelled sunflowers."

Ran sighed. "Well... there is that smell, but truth be told..." The girl blinked a couple of times. "Wait... why does your brother have the smell of an idol despite not having ever debuted?"

"You could say that my little brother is an idol back where he comes from, but he is completely oblivious to this whole thing. He honestly thinks he is invisible. And warm and icy are both correct ways to describe him."

Ichigo then clapped her hands together. "Wait! You're brother says he knows someone who shares the same name as me, but this person is a guy."

"Actually... this guy is my boyfriend."

Aoi's eyes widened. "Can I ask why you fell in love with him?"

"Because he is a knight in shining armor and not just to myself? That's actually not it. It's more along the lines of him never caring that I was an idol and him treating me like a normal person. He's also very supportive of me and one of the things I realized before I came back is that I do need people supporting me."

"Well... don't you have Toshiro-kun?"

"My little brother just reunited recently. As I've also said, he's very oblivious to this idol thing. It's a foreign concept to him."

It was then that Mizuki brought Toshiro back with her, this time dressed as a boy like he should be. The boy slipped to the other side and sat on a seat so that his sister was blocking him from the view of others and his hand reached up to grab Yuki's sleeve. Ichigo though wasn't done yet. "I've got a little brother too. Actually... I think the age gap is around the same now that I think of it."

Mizuki smiled. "I told you that now would be a good time to come back. There will always be people criticizing what you do Yuki-chan, but then there are people like Ichigo and her friends who don't have a problem with putting work in."

"Of course..."Aoi added. "Ichigo is a thing of her own."


End file.
